


Together at Last

by Not_Your_Deers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Deers/pseuds/Not_Your_Deers
Summary: Lily and James have been dating since Lily's fifteenth birthday. As their final three years at Hogwarts occur, who will find out what Jily has been hiding. With nosy friends and equally knowledgeable teachers when a bet gets set in motion James and Lily will be blindsided by the results.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom & Lily Evans Potter & Marlene McKinnon & Mary MacDonald & Hestia Jones, Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Euphemia Potter/Fleamont Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Petunia Evans Dursley & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Euphemia Potter & Fleamont Potter & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & Frank Longbottom & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Hestia Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: James and Lily Fanfics





	1. What a Weird Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing this new fic as the only inspiration I've gotten in weeks. For the first couple of chapters it takes place during the Marauders and friends fourth year. I hope everyone enjoys.

A relationship that can stand the test of time is important. Every challenge a couple would have to overcome strengthens the resolve.

In the case of one couple the challenges they faced had to be their friends. Though their friends could make the argument that their issues could be tied back to long held secrets.

Well now it doesn't seem all that important. The one thing all ten of these friends can agree on is that they're happy.

For the couple in question, their story starts way back when they were eleven. Though, nothing except for the fact that James Potter and Lily Evans competed at everything mattered. Whether it was about class or who was smarter they competed.

For James, Lily was an enigma. She was a puzzle he wanted to solve. He couldn't understand why she despised him so much.

For Lily, James was an arrogant, big headed, unruly prick. She hated everything about him, from his untidy hair, to his stupid obsession with that snitch.

When their third year came round. A change was made. James, on the last day of school, asked Lily to go out with him. This was the start of the relentless asking, jinxing, cursing, and hitting. At least it would be until Lily's fifteenth birthday.

On a fateful day in January everything changed. Briskly walking past the paintings went a redhead. Her long hair swishing along behind her. She was clutching a letter in one fist and her book bag strap in the other. Quickly looking around to see if anyone was near, there wasn't, she dropped to the ground. Her back against the wall with her knees pulled in close. Slowly, tears leaked from her eyes. Her sister's words echoing in her head.

"Freak…" She knew her sister wasn't so mean. Once they had been close, that was before… She couldn’t bring herself to continue the thought.

He was heading back to the great hall from the loo. The familiar redhead pushed past, never once looking back. Turning back around he followed. She was walking quickly, something that seemed out of place as classes wouldn’t start for another hour and a half. She quickly turned a corner. When he reached a corner he didn't round it. He froze, he had never seen her so upset. Knowing that he was the last person she’d probably want to see, he turned to head back. Unfortunately he hit a creaky floorboard.

“Who’s there?” Her voice wavering as she spoke. Sighing, he slowly walked towards her.

“Hey Evans.”

“What do you want, Potter?”

“Nothing, I wanted to make sure that you’re okay.”

“Well, I’m not. So I guess you can go now.” That made him freeze. Was she trying to be defensive, or was she trying to be nice?

“Well, now I can’t go. What’s wrong?”

“None of your business.”

“Come on Evans, I won’t leave until you tell me.” He took a seat next to her. The stone poking his back in odd places. Resigning herself to giving in she handed him the letter. The parchment rumpled from where it had been clutched in her fist.

‘ _Dear Freak,_

_Well today you’re fifteen. Whatever, while you’re at that school. I’m here listening to our mother mope once again about not seeing you. I hope you’re happy._

_Ever since that boy became your friend. You’ve become a horrible person. No wonder your only friend is so creepy. You and everyone else at the freak show of a school are insane. If you had been normal then we'd still be sisters._

_Whatever. Enjoy your birthday._

_Petunia'_

The writing in a tight small cursive. He blinked, he couldn't believe what he had written.

"Wow…" he drew out the word. How could someone as sweet as Lily be related to someone as mean as this Petunia? He handed her back the letter, more tears falling down her pale cheeks. Slowly, hesitantly, he put one hand on her arm.

"She's so mean." Tears fell faster. Lily scooted closer to James. She leaned her head against his shoulder. Confused but happy James wrapped his arms around her.

"Lily, you're not a freak. She's just jealous."

"She's not wrong though." This took him by surprise.

"How is she right?"

"I stopped seeing my other friends. I knew I was different. Sev, he told me I was a witch. Tunie and I drifted apart."

"Well, you're not a freak. You're special, everyone here knows it."

"Thanks," she sniffed, "You know you're not so bad Potter."

"I'll take it. Lily, you are an amazing person. If your sister can’t see that, then screw her.” This caused her to laugh. It was a melodious laugh, though quiet.

“James,” she paused, slowly bringing her eyes to meet his. Before either of them knew what was happening their lips met. The kiss was soft, but quick. He pulled back, unsure of everything happening. Then quickly they both leaned back in. Their second kiss was more sure, more passionate, more intense. This time when they pulled apart Lily started to laugh.

“What is so funny?”

“Well, besides that I’m crying on the floor, with a guy that I thought I hated then kissed, nothing.”

“Well, glad to know you find this funny.”

“Come on James, we’re going to miss the rest of breakfast.”

“So, let’s miss breakfast.”

“Come on.” She stood, offering out a hand. He took the extended hand, pulling himself up.

“Fine, Miss Evans, you are a vexing person.”

“I know.” She smirked in response. James’ heart did a back flip.

Seeing an opening, he asked the question she had grown to rejecting.

“Lily, will you go out with me?” He held his breath while she contemplated an answer.

“Because, you made me feel better, and because we did just kiss, Yes.”

“Yes!!!” He did a little happy dance.

“But, I have two rules.” He nodded, agreeing to listen to her terms. He couldn’t believe his luck. “One: you are not allowed to tell a single soul, alive or dead, that we are going on a date. Two: we continue acting like we usually do when we’re around anyone else. Which does mean you will continue to ask me out on;y to get rejected.”

“Deal, though, can I ask one thing?”

“Okay.”

“Does not telling anyone mean I can’t even tell my parents?”

“I think your parents will be okay. Though do not tell Black.” As they drew closer to the great hall the noise level increased.

“I think now would be a great time to show off that lovely temper of yours.” He tilted his head towards the open doors. She nodded, both hiding a smile she started.

“Potter, leave me alone.”

“Come on Evans, it’s one date.”

“No! Get over it. I will never, ever, not in a million years go out with you.”

“Give me one go reason why not.”

“Besides the fact that you’re a bully, arrogant, self-centered, and a prick. I hate you.”

“I think deep down you’re secretly in love with me and you don’t want to admit it to yourself.”

“I would rather snog the giant squid than go out with you. In fact hell would have to freeze over first then snogging the giant squid would come before a date with you.” She turned, heading into the great hall like nothing had happened. Quickly she retook the seat she had been occupying only thirty minutes ago. He followed after her, his seat still open.

“Dude, finally, where did you go?”

“I ran into Evans.” He knew they knew that. After all, everyone had just heard the fight. He grabbed a quill out of his bag and parchment.

 **_‘How about tonight?’_ ** He balled it up and threw it at the redhead sitting only a couple of seats away.

The parchment ball bounced off her red hair, getting her attention. Picking it up she quickly read what it said. Pulling out her own quill she wrote a quick response.

 _‘Sure, meet me at the tapestry on the seven floor. 7 o’clock.’_ He smiled, he had a set date with Lily. Quickly stashing the note in his bag he turned his attention back to his friends.


	2. Dates and Death Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an exciting morning, Lily and James go on their first date. Later on, everyone finds out what happenes when you take Lily's book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, because I'm impatient, I'm posting the second chapter now. I hope everyone enjoys chapter 2.

Something was off, James was missing. He had gone to the loo, and still hadn’t returned. The odd thing was Lily had just taken off, the other girls calling after her. The fourth year Gryffindors, all held their eyes to the doors of the Great Hall, though for different reasons. They were all worried about their friends. The girls (Alice, Marlene, Hestia, Mary), and guys (Frank, Remus, Sirius, Peter) knew that today was Lily’s birthday. As to where James had vanished off to they had no idea. Slowly the clock ticked on, everyone still watching the door. After a half hour of waiting the two missing fourth years returned. Of course they were arguing. A never ending occurrence with those two. Both of the returning Gryffindors seemed distracted. Something was different. That’s all anyone could agree on. Something was off, different, not right. When the final hour of breakfast had passed each student grabbed their bags making their way to their first class. The fourth year Gryffindors had potions first today with the Slytherins. Making the long hall down to the dungeons jokes were made. James got slapped, and Lily seemed to be in a better mood. What her friends couldn’t understand was why. She had been so upset when she had gotten that letter from her sister earlier. She had left the hall in tears. Though when she had come back only thirty minutes later she was smiling, a slight flush on her cheeks. Normally whenever James would ask out Lily she’d end up in a bad mood for a time afterwards. Not today it would seem.

The day progressed rather quickly. By the time dinner had rolled around James was absolutely giddy. He had a wide smile on his face.

“James, what has you so excited?” Remus remarked, today had left several fourth years beyond confused.

At different points Lily and James slipped away from the rest of the group. At 7 o’clock they met up in front of the seventh floor tapestry.

“Hi,” he breathed, still not able to believe this was happening. She leaned in for a kiss, he did the same. The first date was amazing. When they reached the corridor that held the Fat Lady they stopped walking. Sharing another kiss, they parted.

“James, how about a second date a week from tomorrow?”

“Sure.” Lily slipped into the common room.

James followed after Lily, giving the illusion that he too had been coming from somewhere else. All of the fourth years were sitting around the fireplace when he walked in. He took the open seat next to his best friend. Pulling out one of the essays he had been working on before dinner he got back to writing. Slowly one by one the common room emptied until only the fourth years were left. As odd as that might have been, they had all been assigned several essays. It seemed that even the OWL and NEWT students finished their homework before the others did.

“I can’t take it anymore.” Mary exclaimed, dropping her quill onto the table. The sudden loudness of her voice broke through everyone’s concentration. “We have more work to do than apparently any of the other students. Do our teachers hate us or something?” Lily and Remus, who had both been reading for pleasure put down their books.

“Well, it’s your own fault. A couple of those essays were given several days ago.” Lily started, closing her book.

“Hey, when did you finish writing?” Marlene looked at Lily and her book.

“About an hour ago. I only had to do two essays.” A small smile formed on her face.

“Moony help… Evans is being mean.” Sirius started whining, earning several odd looks from the others.

“Yeah, no. I’m with Lily. This all could have been avoided.” Once he had found his page again he continued reading. Lily followed suit, getting to one of her favorites sections.

“Evans, what are you reading?” James looked up, while he asked his question. She looked so cute when she was reading.

“A book, I know that’s a forgine concept for you, but some of us enjoy them.”

“I read.” James replied defensively, the banter they shared now meaning something different.

“Okay…” She ignored him. Ass she flipped the page the book was pulled from her hand. The girls gasped, the one thing you did not do was take Lily’s book. The same applied for Remus. The girls slowly moved their seats back.

“James, that was a bad idea.”

“She’s already slapped me today. I’ll be fine.” Confidence filled his voice.

“Give. Me. Back. My. Book.” Lily accented each word, venom filling her voice.

“But I’m reading it.” James started reading the page she had been on.

“James Potter…” Malice filled her eyes, slowly she walked over to where he was. “Give. Me. Back. My. Damn. Book. Or so help you god. I will make the rest of your life much more of a living hell than you have made mine.”

“Whatever Evans. You won’t do anything, you’re too much of a goody goody.” At this point Lily was standing directly above James. Behind her back everyone was shaking their heads, giving James the universal signal for stop. Lily pulled out her wand holding it to his throat.

“Do you want to try me?” How she was keeping her voice steady while threatening James was a terrifying thought. Finally taking a hint, James handed her back her book. Once she had her book back, she went and retook her seat. She went back to reading like nothing had happened. The nine other Gryffindors staired, no one spoke. It seemed that Lily Evans had just terrified all of her friends into silence. Once Lily had finished her favorite scene she grabbed her bag and headed for the stairs. Once she disappeared up the girls staircase someone spoke.

“What the hell was that?” The voice that broke the silence belonged to James.

“That was the scariest thing I’ve ever experienced.” Peter was shaking, though he wasn’t the only one.

“James, if you hadn’t given Lily back her book something very bad would have happened. I’ve been her best friend for years, and I’ve never seen her like that.” Alice shook her head in disbelief.

“Not even Moony gets that bad.” Sirius had a look of shock on his face.

“Well that was fun. Let’s never do that again. James, next time, give the book back before the school’s best charms student holds a wand to your throat.” Frank let out a mix between a cough and a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter two. Who agrees that Lily would infact react like that if someone stole her book? Personally, I have reacted like that, except for the swearing part. I hope everyone enjoyed. Enjoy the last remainders of Summer of Winter wherever you may reside. As always I still have no update schedule, nor do I plan to get one. Leave a comment, kudos, neither, or both. The choice is entirely yours. Stay positive during these trying times.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤


	3. Truth or Dare (Strawberry Watermelon Addition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a great first date, and menacing threat, the fourth year Gryffindors get together to play a little game of truth or dare. How exactly will strawberry watermelon lipgloss be relevant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys.

“Well, who wants to play a game?” James suggested, nodding his head in agreement with Frank’s comment.

Murmurs of agreement came from those present.

"What are we playing?"

"Truth or dare. I'll start. Longbottom truth or dare?"

"I'll go truth."

"How do you feel about Allie?"

The aforementioned girl slowly turned a bright shade of scarlet.

"I fancy her…" Frank mumbled, though James and Alice had heard. She smiled in reply, James knew this was a good idea.

"Sirius, Truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course. Who do you take me for?"

"Good point. Alright, I want you to ask Rosie O'Donnell on a date." Sirius' face paled. Rosie was a second year hufflepuff that followed him around. "Yes, you actually have to go."

"She's twelve."

"Thirteen." Remus corrected, a smirk on his face. Though not an official Marauder Frank knew how to play dirty.

"Prongs, truth or dare?"

"I'm going with: truth."

"Fine, what happened to you earlier?" James froze, sometimes he truly hated being himself.

"I had a date."

"With who?"

"Sorry only one question."

"Moony, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go 48 hours without reading a book."

"Done."

"Mary, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Least favorite professor?"

"Slughorn. Marlene truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss James."

"Okay." The blonde walked to where James was sitting. "Pucker up Potter."

"Fine." Marlene leaned in. Her lips gently pressed against his. When they pulled apart no one said anything.

"You taste like Lily's lip gloss. Strawberry Watermelon, such an interesting flavor combo."

"Wait, James did you finally kiss Lily?"

"No, I was on a date. I told all of you this earlier. Evans, still hasn't agreed to go out with me yet."

"So why do you taste like her lip gloss?"

"Maybe because you're wearing it Marly."

"I don't buy that. Peter truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Go steal food from the kitchens. Bring back chocolate cake." The Marauders sighed, this was easy.

"I'll ask my question before I go. That way the game will continue while I'm gone."

"Fair enough."

"Alice, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She hesitantly said.

"Snog Frank." They both blushed. Peter left quickly. The couple in question leaned in. When their lips met it was like the tension had been cut in two. The fourth years cheered.

"Someone should go get Lily. It's her birthday, it's why I had Peter get a cake. We're throwing her a small party."

"I'll go." Hestia volunteered before she would be forced to participate in the game. Frank and Alice were both wearing dopey grins. James, though he had been threatened, had had a perfect day. The girls returned before Peter made it back from the kitchen. When he did make it back, he had cake, drinks, and other foods. Lily absentmindedly sat in the only available seat. The one right next to James. No one said a word at this development.

"Lily, truth or dare?"

"What?" Confusion filled the girl's face. James couldn't help but smile.

"We're playing truth or dare. You have to pick one."

"I know how the game works. Uh… Dare." Alice gained a malicious smile. It seemed that this is what she had been hoping Lily would say. The other girls scooted closer to Alice. The four began whispering.

"Your dare is…" Alice built up the drama. "You have to Kiss James." She paused while the horror filled Lily's face. "On the lips. For at least 15 seconds."

"Hell No."

"It's either that, or you have to go on a date with him. Your choice."

"I hate you." Lily turned and faced James. She brought his lips to hers. It was a passionate kiss. As their friends counted the seconds, the kiss grew more heated.

"Time!" Lily pulled back slowly. Her head was spinning. Sure kissing James had been good. This though, this was something else entirely."

"It really is Strawberry Watermelon." He smirked.

"What is?" Lily raised an eyebrow in confusion. James wasn't making any sense.

"Your lip gloss."

"Okay, moving on. Let us eat before the food gets cold." As time passed, each of the fourth years headed to their dorms. After a fashion only James and Lily remained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter three. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it. Stay positive during these rough times. Enjoy the last remaining days of Summer or Winter wherever you are. Leave a comment, kudos, neither, or both. The choice is completely yours.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤


	4. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving forward hasn't ever been easier. James and Lily fall into an unbeatable love for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My God! Look! An Update!
> 
> I actually remembered to update stuff. Here's chapter four. Yes it really is supposed to be this short. Shocking, I know.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Happy Birthday Lily."

"Thank you James."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm feeling better."

"Sorry your sister doesn't like you."

"Well, she hasn't since I was nine."

"Well, I had a good time earlier."

"I did too. You're not so bad.c

"Ooh, a compliment. I didn't think you knew how to give those."

"Shut up." She jokingly pushed him. They were both smiling. They sat in a comforting silence. "Okay, we had better get some sleep."

"Yeah." They both headed to the staircase. Together they climbed it until they reached the landing. With a final kiss they parted ways. By 00:00 January 31st, 1975 Hogwarts would have its new power couple. Lily Evans and James Potter would go on to be the longest lasting couple at Hogwarts, that is once people found out. For now, they told not a soul. The excitement of a new and flourishing relationship brightened both their lives.

By March 27th, James was convinced he was in love. For Lily, she was apprehensive, she truly cared for James. She was just unsure how deep those feelings truly ran. It wasn't until she heard about James having a Hogsmead date did she realize. The prospect of remotely being jealous made Lily Evans realize how much she loved James Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed chapter four.
> 
> Enjoy Spring, or Autumn, or maybe Winter or Summer whatever it is wherever you are.
> 
> Next chapter will take place between Jily's fourth and fifth year.
> 
> Leave a comment, kudos, neither, or both. The choice is yours.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that was the first chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed. Enjoy the tag end of your Summer or winter wherever you may be. As always I have no set posting schedule and I don't plan to get one.  
> Leave a comment, kudos, neither, or both. The choice is yours.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤


End file.
